1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an oil sensor for mounting the oil sensor which detects a parameter of engine oil to a sensor mounting opening provided at a bottom portion of an oil pan which is located below a cylinder block of an engine and stores the engine oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-83935 discloses a structure including an oil deterioration sensor which detects the deterioration degree of engine oil based on a pH value and which is disposed at a bottom portion of an oil pan in order to determine the replacement time of the engine oil of an automobile engine. The oil deterioration sensor includes a sensing part which accommodates therein a sensing element, and a mounting part which supports the sensing part; and the sensing part is inserted upward from an opening formed at the bottom portion of the oil pan, and the mounting part is fixed to the bottom portion of the oil pan.
However, in this conventional structure, the entire mounting part of the oil deterioration sensor protrudes downward from the flat bottom portion of the oil pan, and therefore, not only the weight of the engine is likely to directly act on the oil deterioration sensor when the engine is directly placed on the floor surface, but also there is a possibility that the oil deterioration sensor cannot be sufficiently protected at the time of colliding with a flying stone, riding on a curbstone, jacking up or the like in a state in which the engine is mounted on a vehicle body.